Nowadays transformation is spread among different media like mail, Internet pages, chats that are accessed by different devices (desktops, local servers, smartphones, tablet computers). It may be difficult to organize this huge amount of information in a coherent stream and often times a long time is spent for searching links, important mails, documents and browser history on a specific topic. Moreover, the risk of losing something important is quite big.
On the other side, mind maps have proven to be a good tool to organize and visually outline information. A mind map is often created around a single word or text, placed in the center, to which associated ideas, words and concepts are added. Major categories radiate from a central node, and lesser categories are sub-branches of larger branches. Categories can represent words, ideas, tasks, or other items related to a central key word or idea. Mind maps may be drawn by hand, either as “rough notes” during a lecture or meeting, for example, or as higher quality pictures when more time is available. An example of a simple mind map is illustrated in FIG. 3. Mind maps are considered to be a type of spider diagram.
Mind maps may also be organized using computer assistance for visualizing and editing mind maps. Basically, an electronic form may work the same way as on paper. However, the objects being the nodes of the mind map as well as the connections between the different objects may be used to build a basis for a data structure of all elements of a computer-based mind map system which may be stored and re-edited at a later point in time or shared with among users.
Known are also methods for electronically augmenting mind map of a plurality of objects based on at least one data feed as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,716 B2. The method comprises providing an interface which contains visual representations of objects and associates semantic data with these objects. The interface allows for a user to access data from a data feed, and it analyzes these data in order to identify additional objects which may be semantically related to the object.
Also document U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,623 B1 discloses a related technology. The here disclosed method comprises receiving a request to generate a graphic summarization of relationships of a particular entity associated with an information technology infrastructure with other entities associated with the infrastructure, and generating a graphical representation of the particular entity and its relationships as a mind map comprising a plurality of linked nodes.
However, the associated mind maps are pretty static and require human interaction for enhancements.
The objective of this disclosure is to provide a method and a system to automatically organize heterogeneous information on a topic and provide a mind map that has a somewhat self-organizing character.